


A Lazy Day

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Series: The Domestic Life of Race and Davey [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Race and Davey are adorable and I love them, Romance, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Race and Davey have a lazy day together one Saturday. Things happen.





	A Lazy Day

“ _Shit it’s cold!”_

Davey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s loud proclamation and continued to focus on the eggs in the pan he was cooking from. It seemed his slumbering rock of a boyfriend had decided it was finally time to grace with his presence but had been none too delighted to find that Davey had made that decision a little over an hour ago.

A few beats of silence passed as Davey continued making sure the scrambled eggs didn’t burn (which, knowing him, was a probability _very_ likely to happen), when from the silence came the sounds of grumbly and very mumbled Italian in time to feet dragging along the floor.

“ _Fa freddo! Troppo freddo!”_ Race said, shuffling out of Davey’s room. “ _Voglio coccolarti, mio caro David. Fa troppo freddo per non coccolarlo!”_

Arms slipped around David’s waist and he felt a kiss be placed at the base of his neck, but Davey didn’t turn to face Race. Davey didn’t know exactly what it was Race was saying in Italian, but Davey was willing to bet the man was complaining about the temperature.

“Race, it’s not that cold,” Davey said. Race grunted and pressed his cheek to Davey’s shoulder blade.

“Easy for you to say,” Race said. “You’re a furnace.”

Davey gave a quiet laugh and swatted at Race’s hands.

“Don’t just complain,” Davey said. “If you want eggs, I recommend you get some plates from the cabinet.” Race grumbled again and let go of Davey, making his way to where David and Sarah kept their plates.

“It’s the middle of winter, Dave,” Race said. “It’s what 30 degrees outside? And you decide today would be a good day to leave me alone in bed? With no heat?”

Davey reached to turn off the stove once he was sure the eggs were done – slightly burnt, but at least still edible.

“Race, this apartment has a heater,” Davey said, turning around to face Race at last, “I assure you that you won’t free..ze….”

Davey trailed off and his eyes widened to saucers at the sight of Race in front of him. It seemed Race thought the best clothes to wear this morning was his pair of boxers and a button-down shirt. _Davey’s_ button-down shirt, which Race only had half buttoned and revealed a very good look at the toned chest Davey suddenly very much wanted to touch. Even if Race was cold, Davey was certain he looked hot.

Race, it seemed, was oblivious to the attention he had drawn from his partner and was reaching still towards the plates in the cabinet.

“But still,” Race said, “I very much wanted to cuddle with you.”

Davey didn’t say anything, just kept staring at Race with a wide-eyed expression. Sweat lined his brow as his face colored to a deep blushing scarlet. Race turned to Davey, now armed with plates, with a rather tired expression, an expression that quickly changed to concern once Race caught sight of Davey.

“Uh…Dave?” Race asked. “Something wrong?”

Davey raised a trembling finger to Race’s chest. “That’s my – that’s my shirt.”

Race looked down at his chest in surprise. It seemed he thought he had picked up his own shirt upon waking up. Race smiled deviously at this new knowledge (an action that was not making this situation any better) and rose to look at Davey again, slipping the plates onto the plastic counter next to him.

“Like what you see, my dear David?” Race asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

That was all it took. Davey was at Race in only two steps, the eggs forgotten. Davey curled his arms around Race’s waist, one hand managing to snake its way into Race’s curly blond hair. Davey connected his lips to the crook of Race’s neck, right where Davey knew Race loved to be kissed. Race let out a sound of pleasure and wrapped his own lanky arms around Davey’s shoulder.

Davey began peppering kisses all along Race’s neck, check, jaw, really any place Davey could manage to find quickly to kiss was prey to his lips. Race’s fists balled the back of Davey’s t-shirt as Race let out another sound.

“I – _ah_ – take it you _do_ like what you see,” Race managed to say, Davey working ever closer to those lips of his.

Davey pulled back just enough to look him in the eye.

“Race?”

“Yeah?”

“Now would be a _really_ good time for you to shut up,” Davey said. Davey leaned forward and kissed Race fully on the lips now, basking in how soft and warm and amazing Race’s lips tasted. The kiss deepened, and Race leaned back onto the counter, hands slipping to the front of Davey’s shirt to pull him forward.

“Wait – what-what ab-about Sarah?” Race whispered, pulling back.

Davey rolled his eyes. “She’s gone until tomorrow night, we have the whole place to ourselves.” Davey pulled Race closer by the collar – his collar – and smiled. “Now, my beloved Racetrack, I believe you asked to be warmed up.”

^ **^** ^

“ _Merda,”_ Race whispered against Davey’s chest an hour later, “ _É stato fantastico.”_

Davey just smiled and nuzzled his nose into Race’s messy excuse for curly hair, just breathing in the scent of Race’s preferred shampoo, tea mint and honey. Nine months and yet Davey still couldn’t get over how wonderful it smelled.

“Aren’t you glad I wasn’t here when you woke up now?” Davey asked. Race scoffed and reached to take one of Davey’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Actually, we just ended up back in bed, my love,” Race said, curling closer to Davey for emphasis. “So, if you had been here, we could have just skipped the middle man and gone straight to this.”

Davey rolled his eyes and pulled Race closer under the maroon blanket, taking another large breath that smelled of honey and mint. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his digital clock proclaiming it was nearing eleven in the morning. It seemed the morning had already passed them by, despite Davey’s earlier to plan to at least try and eat breakfast at a semi-reasonable time.

“So,” Davey eventually drawled, “any other plans for today you might wish to try?”

Race made a content sound and snuggled closer to Davey. “None that involves getting up from this bed.”

Davey rolled his eyes. “I was thinking food and then couch cuddles.”

“No. We will remain here to cuddle.”

Davey sighed. “Race, you have to eat something. If you don’t your sugar will bottom out.”

Race blew a raspberry at Davey but relented, pulling back from Davey.

“If you’re going to make rational arguments, I don’t think this relationship is going to work, Davey,” Race said. Davey chuckled and began to get out bed, slipping into the nearest available articles of clothing.

“Now come on,” Davey said, pecking Race’s lips quickly and leading him out of Davey’s bedroom by the hand. “To food!”

^ **^** ^

“Oh my gosh – that girl is so _stupid!”_ Race said to the television screen, settling against Davey’s chest. Davey snickered and continued with concentrating on Race’s hair, running his hands through the curls in a comforting lull. After the quickly thrown together (but healthy, for Race’s sake) breakfast, Race had planted the two of them directly onto Davey and Sarah’s couch and decided the two of them would be working their way through romantic comedies.

“Tell me, why is Julia Roberts stupid this time?” Davey asked. This was the fourth movie today. Davey hoped he got the lead actresses name right. They blended together after a while.

“First, I must give you congratulations, that is, in fact, Julia Roberts, so bravo my love,” Race said. “But she is stupid because this dude is like perfect for her and she ran out on him!”

Davey squinted at the screen, where he could see an older man looking sad in a city.

“What’s the name of this movie again?” Davey asked.

“ _Runaway Bride,”_ Race said easily. Davey laughed and kissed Race’s temple.

“That’s why she ran out, Race,” Davey said. “She’s supposed to run away.”

Race huffed and pouted against Davey’s chest. “But he’s _the one._ She’s not supposed to run out on the one!”

“The movie’s not over yet,” Davey said with a shrug. “They could get back together in the end.”

Race popped his gum over-dramatically and made a grumbled sound. Race had quickly put in the stick of gum about an hour ago, once he had started getting a craving for a cigarette. But, per doctor’s orders and Davey’s bugging, Race hadn’t reached for the pack of cigarettes that Davey knew was hidden in his jacket draped on the chair in the corner. Davey was proud of Race for the effort – quitting smoking wasn’t an easy process.

“Now move,” Davey said, working his way from behind his boyfriend. “I want to get a glass of water.”

Race did move, after a failed attempt to pull Davey back down onto the couch, and Davey started to move towards the kitchen for his cup of water.

“This has been fun,” Race called after Davey. “Spending the day with you, but not like as a date.”

“Well, what if that was what we did all the time?” Davey asked, stopping in his tracks. Davey had been looking for the opportunity to ask him. Maybe this was it.

“What?” Race asked. Davey spun on his heel to face Race, who was sitting up in confusion, head tilted to the side.

“Wh-what if you never had to leave?” Davey said.

“What, stay here?” Race said. Race scoffed and leaned forward, resting his chin on the arm rest and hugging pillow tightly. “I have an apartment, Davey, I don’t have to stay here.”

“But what if that apartment was this apartment?” David asked, blushing scarlet. “I mean, Sarah’s in the process of moving out, so they’ll be open space on the lease plus we’d be alone. And-and we live kinda near each other, so you could still get to school and work on time.” Race blinked and David felt his stomach turn. “You know, forget I said anything –”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Race asked. His voice was quiet, neutral, betraying nothing of what he was feeling.

Davey swallowed thickly. “Yes. I am.” Davey fidgeted with his fingers but didn’t tear his eyes away from Race. He had to look him in the eye, or else he would fall apart. “So, what do you say Race? Do-do you want-want to move in with me?”

Race blinked again. “I’d guess I’d have to say….” Race’s grin broke out into a crescent, taking up his whole face, “…. yes.”

“Yes?” Davey said, surprise chocking out the word.

“Yes!” Race said. And then their Race was, launching himself over the side of the couch and into Davey’s arms. Davey hugged Race tightly as Race arms wrapped around Davey’s neck, legs wrapping around Davey’s waist. Race began covering Davey’s face with short and quick kisses, each one excited and frantic.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Race said. “A thousand times yes, my dear David!”

Davey smiled and caressed Race’s cheek, before leaning in to kiss him. It was a different kiss than the one from the morning – soft and gentle, but still just as passionate. Race kissed him back and Davey felt excitement route in his stomach. He would get to do this every day – get to kiss Race in the privacy of their own apartment.

Davey pulled away and leaned his forehead against Race’s, looking deep into Race’s excited eyes.

“I love you Race.”

Race smiled. “I love you too, Davey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Race and Davey are adorable, okay? I've decided to do a few one-shots exploring important moments in their relationship. 
> 
> Notes:  
> Race is borderline diabetic in this universe, meaning he doesn't have it, but unhealthy habits could lead to him to him developing. I've done a little bit of research on the kinds of things he has to do -- eat healthy foods, stop smoking, etc. -- but feel free to call me out if I got some stuff wrong. 
> 
> Race is fluent in Italian. Though it wasn't utilized here, Davey is fluent in Polish, Hebrew, and Yiddish, as well as being passable in French and German because he's like a genius guys. He's figuring out some stuff in Italian, but he's still not sure beyond basic stuff like how to say his name and say hello. 
> 
> Sarah is moving out because she's getting married, if anyone cares about that.
> 
> I know this is short, but they should be longer in future as more important stuff comes up.
> 
> Hope y'all have a blessed day!  
> \--PrincessChess


End file.
